Teams of software engineers may participate in the development and maintenance of a software application. Typically, two or more groups of developers may work independently on the same source code base or even the same source code file. Software development projects may be managed using an application lifecycle management (“ALM”) platform that may include source code management (“SCM”) components. The SCM components allow different developers to make changes to the same source code and track who made changes therein and when those changes were submitted. Every change in the ALM platform may be associated with a version of the software and all new releases may be managed therewith. Software development entities may have different policies regarding source code changes. By way of example, an entity may require all developers to submit their source code changes no later than one month before a public release. ALM software may generate logs to keep track of all source code changes. A manager may peruse such logs to determine whether a developer violated any policies issued by the entity.